Elvis Mutapcic vs. Sam Alvey
The fight was for the Bellator middleweight title with Elvis Mutapcic defending. The Fight The first round began. Alvey came out southpaw. Mutapcic landed a body kick and an inside kick. Alvey checked it actually. Another inside kick checked. 4:35. Measuring each other. Alvey landed a leg kick. 4:15 as Mutapcic landed a nice right and ate a leg kick. 4:00. It's quick and landing good. Alvey landed an inside kick eating a counter right. Alvey has a slight speed advantage. 3:30. Nice head movement, Alvey landed a leg kick and ate a hard one slipping. 3:15. Mutapcic landed a hard leg kick. He's feinting well as well. 3:00. Mutapcic checked a kick. He landed a right. Alvey landed a leg kick. 2:35. Mutapcic landed a body kick. Alvey landed a leg kick. 2:15 as Mutapcic landed a leg kick and a body kick. Mutapcic landed a right. He landed an inside kick. 2:00. Alvey's getting a bit frustrated. Mutapcic landed an inside kick and Alvey smiled. 1:35. Mutapcic landed an inside kick. Alvey's wife can be heard calling advice. Nice exchange, Mutapcic landed a left hook. 1:15. Mutapcic landed an inside kick. And a leg kick. 1:00. Alvey landed an inside kick. "Jab! Feel him out!" McKey Sullivan is his wife apparently. 35. Mutapcic landed a body kick. She's pregnant apparently, lol... Alvey landed a good jab. He landed a leg kick and a front kick. The first round ended, 10-9 Mutapcic. "You got that round, yeah but barely," they told Mutapcic. The second round began. Mutapcic landed an inside kick eating a counter right and a jab. Alvey landed an inside kick. 4:35. "Move side to side! Kick the leg!" Mutapcic did. 4:15. Mutapcic checked a leg kick. He landed a hard body kick and another, ouch the ribs. 4:00. Mutapcic landed a leg kick and a right, his right leg is "as red as his hair." 3:35. "Work that leg!" Mutapcic landed a big counter right after eating a left. Mutapcic landed a body kick, 3:15. 3:00. "Head movement!" Mutapcic landed a body kick. 2:35. Alvey landed an inside kick. "All day!" 2:15. Alvey landed a leg kick. Mutapcic landed a double right. "More of that!" 2:00. "Keep your hands up!" Alvey landed a counter left. Mutapcic landed a big right and a flurry dropped Alvey, Mutapcic worked a standing guillotine, oh damn, he pulled guard tight with it. 1:35. He has it tight, Mutapcic's face is contorted with effort. 1:15 remaining. Alvey escaped. 1:00. Mutapcic landed two left elbows. 35 with two right ones. He's hugging Alvey close. 15. Alvey landed two savage left elbows. The second round ended and Alvey grinned at the camera, 10-9 Mutapcic. A left hook and two or three rights landed in that flurry in the replay. The third round began. Alvey came out smiling. Alvey blocked a high kick there. "Move!" Mutapcic blocked a body kick. 4:35. They think the guillotine choke attempt tired Mutapcic out a bit. His hands are lower. 4:15 Alvey landed a clipping left. 4:00. Mutapcic's shaking his arms out. Alvey landed a leg kick, ate one. 3:35. The ref wanted "work to finish." Mutapcic landed a flush right. Alvey landed a jab. 3:15. Mutapcic landed a leg kick. "Kick higher, harder!" Mutapcic was cut between the bridge of his nose as he ate another jab and a leg kick and another, 3:00. Mutapcic landed a nice right hand there. He ate a jab and landed a right. 2:35. Mutapcic landed a body kick. Alvey's mouth was open. 2:15. Mutapcic landed a right. And another there. 2:00. Alvey landed a leg kick and a jab and another and a left to follow it. Another good jab. Mutapcic was swollen under the left eye and cut on the bridge of the nose. "Jab!" 1:30. Alvey landed an inside kick. 1:15. Alvey landed a jab. 1:00. Mutapcic landed an inside kick to the groin and his wife grimaced. Time ticking away and it stopped. Alvey was ready. They continued touching gloves. Mutapcic landed a counter overhand right. Alvey landed a right. Mutapcic landed a body kick to the ribs. Alvey landed a nice leg kick after a right, another leg kick. The third round ended, 10-9 Alvey actually. Miletich has agreed all night on the scorecards. "Let's do damage," they told Mutapcic. The fourth round began. Alvey landed a leg kick. 4:30 as Alvey landed a jab and ate an inside kick. Mutapcic landed a big right. 4:15. Alvey landed a jab there. 4:00. Alvey landed a leg kick and ate one. 3:35. Mutapcic landed a right. Alvey landed a jab. 3:15. Mutapcic landed a clipping right. Alvey landed a leg kick. 3:00. Mutapcic landed a body kick and an inside kick there. A right to the body. Alvey landed a jab and another. 2:35. He's a bit flatfooted. Alvey landed a switch kick to the leg. 2:15. Alvey landed a leg kick. 2:00. Mutapcic landed a blatant inside kick to the groin audible and Alvey collapsed. He rolled to his back. "That one's gonna cost you," the ref said. Alvey flipped over facedown. The ref took a point. "That's number two, let's not make it three." Minute and a half into the break, Alvey is still hurting. Alvey shook out his cup, the crowd cheered and Alvey raised his glove to them lol. He said he's ready. They continued shaking hands. 1:35 left. Alvey landed a leg kick. 1:15. Mutapcic landed a right to the body. Alvey missed a high kick. 1:00. Mutapcic landed a clipping left and a right. Alvey landed a left and a leg kick and a jab. 30. Alvey landed a left. Mutapcic landed a right. Alvey landed a leg kick. And another. Alvey landed a left and a high kick, he grinned as the fourth round ended. 10-8 Alvey. The fifth round began and they touched gloves. Mutapcic came forward quickly. He landed an inside kick and a checked leg kick. 4:30. Mutapcic landed a right and that hurt. He landed a body kick. Another big right, another, three more and a left, they clinched. 4:00. 3:35. Small cut under Alvey's right eye. 3:15. 3:00. The ref broke them up. Alvey's right eye was swelling. 2:30 as Alvey landed a jab and ate a body kick. 2:15. Alvey landed a jab. Something happened.. My video froze. Clashed heads. Mutapcic landed a big right, Alvey's hurt. Two more rights. Clashed heads. Another big right. Alvey circling away, breathing heavy. Alvey landed a left. Mutapcic landed a jab there. Mutapcic smiled. Stalking. Alvey circling. 30 seconds. Damn advertisement now. The fifth round ended. I scored it 48-47 Mutapcic, my shitty math aside. I'm pretty sure that's what I meant either way.